Havoc and Hooves Day
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: Its almost Hearts and Hooves Day at the Crystal Empire, but there is something wrong with Cadence, and thats not the wrose part, King Sombra is back. (This is a short Holaday story)
1. Havoc and Hooves Day: Part One

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc and Hooves Day: Part One

* * *

{WARNING}

The Following Fan fiction contain spoilers of Havoc 2 and The Crystal Empire.

Do not read unless your nurseing, pregnant, or may become pregnant, do not read the fanfiction with alcohol.

Side effects may include, dry mouth, sides hurting, munchies, and frequent 'What did I just read?' moments.

Do not read unless you really want to.

Reader disgrection is advised.

"Why did I type that? I need to fix it. Huh? HEY! NO WAI-"

* * *

3rd POV [The Cutie mark Crusaders]

The three were at the club house trying to pack as much stuff as they could.

"Hurry up girls, Applejack is waiting for us." Applebloom said.

"What does it look like were doing?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetee Bell was still looking around for stuff to put in the wagon then came across a bottle of purple juice. "Eww I don't know why we still have this." Sweetie Bell tossed it in the garbage.

But unknown to the CMCs the bottle bounced off a tree branch, and catapulted back inside ,right into the wagon without them knowing.

"Ok is that everything?" Sweetie Bell asked.

The other two nodded. "Eyup." Applebloom said.

"Now lets get going." Scootaloo said getting on her scooter and pulling the wagon.

The bottle of purple juice laid there, unknown to the three.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Today is Hearts and Hooves day, Just Like Valentines Day.

I was waiting for Luna to finish packing up, Celestia has agreed for her to go with me, now if only she would hurry up before I die of old age. "Luna its only for one week, are you packing your room?"

Luna was running back and forth trying to look for whatever it is she could find. "Where is it, where is it?"

I sighed, I walked in front of Luna and stopped her. "Luna! Calm down, what is it your looking for now?"

Luna sat down and took a deep breath. "My crown."

I just looked at her. "Thats what the big fuss is about?"

Luna glared at me, her stare could match Fluttershy's. "It was given to me by my sister."

I put my hands in the air. "Ok ok I'll help you find it."

Luna smiled. "Good." And as she turned around, I found her crown sitting right on her flank.

{"Worship the royal moon"} "I hate you brain."

"Uhmm... Luna?"

She turned around. "Yes Riles?"

"Your Crown."

"Yeeeeeeess?"

I couldn't keep myself from blushing anymore. "Its on youre..."

"On my?" Luna raised a brow to me.

"Flank."

Luna deeply blushed hard, she levitated the crown and placed it on her head. "Well... At least I now have it."

"Lets get going before were late." I said opening the door.

"Hmm do you think I should take some of my other things?" Luna asked.

"Nopeyourgood! timetogo!" I picked up Luna and carried her out.

"But-but..." Luna stopped struggling and laid there over my shoulder.

* * *

Now at the train station we were met with the Main 6, Spike, the CMCs, Trixie, Connor, BlackSector, Mayham, Burning Heart, Spines, J, and Solaris.

"Glad to see the rest of you guys are here." I said.

"Of course this is the first Hearts and Hooves for the Crystal Empire in a thousand years." Twilight said.

"Indeed I can't wait to go back." Rarity said her eyes were shining in excitement to be a crystal pony once again.

"And the best part is that we get to have the festival again." Applejack said.

"That also means I get to joust again." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh please, I don't want to do that again." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash patter Fluttershy's back. "Relax Fluttershy, this time its going to be Connor."

"What?" Connor asked frowning his brow.

"You heard me, im going to kick your flank for all the jokes you made about me." Rainbow dash said poking Connor's chest.

Connor got up to Rainbow Dash's face. "I would love to see you try." They glared at each other until Twilight and Trixie separated them.

"Alright break it up, our train is here." Twilight said.

As our train arrived we boarded it and made our way to the Crystal Empire. I noticed Mayham was looking down so I sat next to him. "Hey big guy whats wrong?"

Mayham looked out the window. "I just wish Celestia could come with us."

I smiled and patted his back. "Don't worry Mayham, Celestia said she'll be with us soon, she just has royal duties to finish up."

Mayham smiled and turned to me. "Thats good to hear."

I looked over to the others, The CMC's they were playing Go fish.

J was napping, using Rainbow Dash as a blanket, and Pinkie Pie as a pillow.

Spike and Spines were flaming popcorn for everypony.

Connor and Trixie were looking at a map of the Crystal Empire.

Solaris was sitting next to Twilight, they were both reading a book.

Fluttershy and Burning Heart were looking out the window watching birds fly by.

Rarity and Applejack were talking about the festival.

BlackSector was sitting in meditation.

And Luna was up in the front, I got up to the front, and sat down next to her, she looked at me and smiled. "Are you excited about this?" Luna asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I've never been to the Crystal Empire."

"You'll love it, its very beautiful, and the crystal ponies are very nice." Luna said.

"I just hope we don't scare them." I said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Me, Connor, Mayham, J, and Solaris aren't exactly ponies."

Luna giggled. "Its alright Riles, the crystal ponies are very peaceful, and Cadence and Shining Armor will be waiting for us."

I smiled and laid back, with Luna laid right next to me, and we fell asleep.

* * *

{YouTube-Scorpions Holiday}

Luna and I laid in a filed of flowers, looking at the night sky, we looked to each other, her beautiful eyes shined in the moon light, then a flower landed on my muzzle, Luna was giggling, I took the flower and placed it in her hair.

She smiled, and placed her hoof on my cheek, then a large cloud started floating under the full moon, Luna looked crest fallen, then a thought came to me I got up and turned human with a pale blue tuxedo.

I offered my hand to Luna, she smiled and used her magic to turn into a human also. she still had the same hair, and was wearing a beautiful night blue dress. She gave her hand to me, and I helped her up. Luna has never walked on two legs before and was about to fall over, but I made sure she was safe.

I picked her up and jumped into the air, she was scared at first but knew she could trust me. I landed on the cloud and placed her down on it. "Princess Luna Would you care to dance with me under the full moon?"

She smiled. "I would be delighted."

As the full moon and stars shined, We both always knew we were ment for each other, the romance we shared, the friendship we made with our friends, and the love we had, made us happy.

"Youre the greatest Pony I have ever met Luna"

"And youre the greatest Draconaquus I have ever met Riles."

As we held each other I placed my hand on Luna's cheek and ki-.

* * *

'WOOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOooooooooo'

The whistle of the train woke us up, we looked at each other and blushed. "Did we have the same dream?" Luna asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess so." I looked out the window and saw another train station made of crystals.

"This is our stop." Luna said getting up.

I got up to and popped my back, we all walked out with Cadence and Shining Armor. "Twilight!" Cadence yelled.

"Cadence!" Twilight yelled back. they ran uo each other and... well. "Sunshine Sunshine, lady bugs awake, clap you hooves together, and do a little shake!" You get what I mean.

"Its great to see you again Havoc." Shining Armor said as we hoof bumped.

"Same here, so I take it the Crystal Empire is ready for Hearts and Hooves day?" I asked.

Cadence nodded. "Of course, This is my favorite holiday, so I want to share it with the crystal ponies."

"Thats why she invited all of us." Luna said.

"Indeed, On Hearts and hooves day, theres Romance in the air, and no matter where you turn, Love is everywheeeeeerrrrreeeee." I sang making Everyone laughed.

"That was good Havoc." Sweetie Bell said.

"Thanks."

We all continued on to the Crystal Empire, the moment we entered everyone was... Well... I think I'll call it crystalfication. The Main 6, Spike, Cadence, and Shining Armor were just like the same in the episodes.

Rarity was giggling like crazy.

I looked to the others, Trixies crystalfication was almost similar to Twilights, only she had a pony tail instead of a bun.

The CMC's Looked like they were ready for a school photo.

Connor now had a hair style just like yugi, form yugioh.

Mayham, Spines, and BlackSector were still the same, only they looked like crystals now.

Burning Heart had a (Kingdom Hearts 2) Sora, type hair style.

J had a (Tekken 6) Lars type, hair style.

Solaris looked like he was just groomed and ready to go in a dog show.

Luna's mane were in two curls and her tail was a pony tail.

I pulled out a mirror, and saw that I had the Elvis type hair style. "I look good."

Luna nodded. "Indeed Even if you are a Draconaquus."

"Thank ya, Thank ya very much." I said in my best Elvis impersonation.

"So whats going to happen at the festival?" Twilight asked.

"Thats where you all come in, since you helped us out last time, why not do it again?" Cadence asked.

The Main 6 smiled. "Alright! I get to joust again!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"And I brought my apple cart." Applejack said.

"Oooo! This means Me and J can make snacks!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

J was still looking at his hand then looked back to us. "Uh yeah, what she said." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"What about you Havoc? Do you have any Ideas?" Shining Armor asked.

I gave it some thought. "Hmmmmm, I dont really know."

"Common Havoc, youre always full of ideas." Applebloom said.

I kept thinking then a lightbulb appeared over my head "Well there is this one game that popped into my mind."

"Really what is it?" Applebloom asked.

"Its a game were you dunk a guy into a tank of water." I said.

"That is all you can come up with?" Connor asked.

"Its ether that or head bowling." I said.

"Whats head bowling?" Scootaloo asked.

"Its where you place a bowling pin on someone's head, then knock it off with a bowling ball."

"That sounds a little dangerous." Sweetee Bell said.

"Why would you play something like that?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't even know." I said.

As we got to the city some of the crystal ponies stared at us (The nonponies), but didn't panic since we were with Cadence, Shining Armor, and the Main 6. I guess with out somepony screaming the Horror, it goes along smoothly.

Cadence waked up and began to speak. "Citizens of the Crystal Empire, these are our new friends and there here to help us with the festival, and Hearts and Hooves day."

The crystal ponies cheered, and welcomed us, they also asked us a lot of questions about what we nonponies were, and I'll just skip that since you already know what questions they'll ask.

* * *

Now inside the Crystal Castle, Cadence and Shining Armor showed us to our rooms.

"Here the rooms for you all." Cadence said showing the Main 6, Spike, and The CMCs to there rooms.

"Its beautiful." Rarity said with sparkles in her eyes.

The CMCs ran inside, and started jumping on one of the beds. "Hey you three stop that right now!" Applejack yelled.

Then Pinkie Pie started jumping on the bed. "WEEEE! This is fun!"

"Thanks Cadence." Twilight said hugging her.

"And heres some rooms for you guys." Shining Armor said showing Mayham, Burning Heart, Spines, BlackSector, and Solaris to their rooms.

"Ooooooo, shiny." Spines said.

"Indeed." Burning Heart said.

"We thank you for your hospitality." BlackSector said bowing.

"Sweet." Solaris said.

"Whens lunch?" Mayham asked.

"It will be soon, and as for you two." Cadence said showing Connor and Trixie to another room.

"Oh thank you very much, Lets check it out Connor!" Trixie yelled levitating Connor inside.

"And right here, we have a special room made for you two." Cadence said showing us a silver door, with a blue moon on it.

She opened the door and the room was inside bright blue, with a silver floor, the ceiling was dark blue, with white crystals making it look like the night sky, there was even a moon shape Chandler, and a bed with silk blue curtains, there was even a fire place with blue fire, and a white oval table.

"What do you think? We had these rooms custom made for you and aunt Celestia." Cadence said.

Luna smiled. "We love it Cadence, what do you think Riles?"

I couldn't agree more with Luna. "Its very amazing Cadence."

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room, you two are such a good couple, and I would fell bad to keep you two apart." Cadence said.

"Oh its alright, We don't mind, Thank you Cadence." Luna said.

Cadence smiled. "Your welcome, now tomorrow the festival will start so fell free to enjoy the rest of the day."

"We will." I said as Cadence and Shining Armor left, I walked over to the bed and laid down in it, If I slept now and woke up I wouldn't know what year it would be.

Luna laid down next to me and smiled. "Isn't this great Riles?"

I smiled back. "It sure is, it can't get any better than this."

"I think it can." Luna scooted closer, and snuggled up right next to me, nuzzling my face, forcing me to blush.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Only about a thousand times."

"And how beautiful your are."

Luna giggled. "Thats a new one." She kissed me on the cheek and got up from the bed. "Im going to take a shower before we have lunch."

I nodded, and got up to. "Okay I'll see if the others are ready to set up the festival."

* * *

Desolving to next scene...

* * *

3rd POV [Cutie Mark Crusaders]

"Now you three run along and play, maybe you might find some other ponies that don't have cutie marks yet." Applejack said.

The three smiled. "We sure will, Common girls." Applebloom said as the three pulled there wagon, until one of the boxes fell of. With the bottle rolling out and down the hall, unknown to the three.

"Here I'll get that." Sweetee Bell said picking up the box and placing it back in the wagon.

"Lets go." Scootaloo said getting her wings going, and pulling the wagon.

"Do you think they'll want to join us." Sweetee Bell asked.

"I hope so, nopony should ever go without a cutie mark." Applebloom said.

* * *

3rd POV [Cadence]

Shining Armor had to make sure to the Crystal Empire was safe and went out, Cadence was a little disappointed but understood. She walked down the hall way and saw a bottle of purple juice, she looked around and but didn't see anypony.

"Why is there a bottle of grape juice doing on the floor?" She asked herself, then lifted it off the ground. "Maybe a little drink will get my mind off things." she then made here way to the kitchen.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Trixie]

Trixie was giggling like crazy while looking at the room. "In all of my life, this is the life."

Connor was looking out a window, bord out of his mind. "Yeah sure."

Trixie turned to him and started to fell sorry. "Oh um sorry, hey tell you what, im going to see if Twilight will need help so you can hangout with Havoc and the others."

Connor rose a brow to Trixie. "You really want to do that?"

Trixie nodded. "Of course, Me and Twilight are good friends now."

Connor sighed and walked to the door, then a thought came to him making him smile. "Ok see you in a bit Trixie."

* * *

Havoc's POV

I was with Mayham and Solaris, we were thinking of ideas for the festival.

"Oh maybe we could make pizza." Solaris said.

"Yeah and what about caramel popcorn?" Mayham asked.

I nodded and wrote it down on the list I made. We have ice-cream soda, nachos, cheese sticks, pizza, and now caramel popcorn. "Great Idea guys, now what should we do for games?"

Solaris gave it some thought then smiled. "What about games at a carnival?"

Mayham nodded. "Yeah or maybe circus games?"

I wrote those ideas down. "Ok im going to show these to Cadence, in the mean time go ask if Connor has any ideas."

They nodded and went to find him, while I went to go find Cadence.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor] Meanwhile

Connor looked around the castle seeing just how shiny it was. "So this is why its called the Crystal Empire." Then he found Shining Armor watching over the city. "Perfect." He then turned into a blue unicorn, with a henna mane, and tail, with two paint brushes crossing.

He walked up to Shining Armor and tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. "Um... Can I help you."

Connor just smiled and pulled out a pen, then he drew a moustache on his face. This cause Shinning Armor's eye to twitch. "Did you just draw on my face?"

Just then Connor ran back inside with Shinning Armor chasing after him. "Hey stop in the name of the royal guards."

Connor turned a corner then quickly changed back, then spun around. "Hey watch where you going!"

"Connor are you alright?"

"Yeah some unicorn guy ran passed me."

Shining Armor kept on with the chase, it will be a while before he will give up.

Connor smiled proudly. "Its feels good to trick ponies again."

"Hey Connor!" Mayham yelled.

He turned and found Mayham and Solaris. "Hey guy whats happening?"

"Havoc wanted us to know if you have any Ideas for the festival." Solaris said.

Connor gave it some thought but shook his head. "I got nothing."

Just then Rainbow Dash flew up to Connor. "Alright buddy its jousting time."

Connor smirked. "Bring it on Skittles." He looked back to Mayham and Solaris. "Sorry guys, but I have a joust to win."

They rolled there eyes and went to help the Main 6

* * *

3rd POV [Burning Heart and Spines] Meanwhile

Spines was laying on the bed, then got up. "Hey Burn why are we still in here?"

"Im still busy unpacking, and you know we are here as guests." Burning Heart said without looking at her.

Spines fell back in the bed and groaned. "Im at a crystal castle, and there is still nothing to do."

Burning Heart turned around then walked up to her. "When I am done we can go help the others, and you can play with Spike."

Spines smiled. "You better get done."

* * *

3rd POV [J]

J stood over the balcony and was drinking a mounten dew, Pinkie Pie has told him about Hearts and Hooves day.

"If only I had a post card of this place." He drank the rest of his soda and crushed it flat with his bare hands.

"Hey J want to help me with the snacks?" Pinkie Pie asked popping out from behind J without any reaction.

"Sure." J said smiling. "What kind of snacks do you want me to make?"

Pinkie Pie tapped her hoof to her chin in deep thought. "Just like the ones at Sugar Cube Corner."

"Cup cakes, cookies, cakes, pies, and chocolate milk, got it."

"Oh and don't forget Ice Cream cake!" Pinkie Pie yelled and bounced out of the room, with J carrying a cooler.

* * *

3rd POV [Cadence] Meanwhile

Cadence got out a small glass then poured some of the juice into it, she looked at it fizzing. "Maybe its grape soda." She then took a small sip then smiled. "Mmmm its not that bad." Then her eyes widen with swirling pink rings in them.

"There you are Cadence, I just came by to show you the Ideas me and the others have."

Havoc came in holding a list, and Cadence kept on with the strange smile.

* * *

Havoc's POV

I came in to the kitchen and finally found Cadence, it took forever to find her, but paid off. "There you are Cadence, I just came by to show you the Ideas me and the others have."

Cadence looked to me and gave me a strange smile. "Oh Hello Havoc." Her eyes were half opened, wich was starting to freak me out.

I rose a brow. "Uh... Why are you staring at me like that?"

She then slowly walked up to me with her flank swinging side to side. "Its just that youre, very tall, dark, and handsome." She then bit her lower lip.

I started to back away slowly. "Uh thank you?"

"In fact you so handsome, I might just kiss you." Cadence was about to kiss me until I flew back a few feet.

"Hey hey hey, settle down, I not that kind of friend, besides your married." I said holding my hands in front of her.

"Oh what Shining Armor won't know, won't hurt him, now how about a nice kiss, you chaotic stallion." Cadence said flying up in the air.

I began to panic, I think all of this love has finally fried her brain. I pulled out an Hour glass."Oh look at the time, I need to get going." I quickly ran out.

"Come back Havoc, youre my lover of chaos!" Cadence said flying after me

I kept running. "NO THANK YOU!" I then teleported out of the castle, and found five of the Main 6, Spike, and J, getting the festival ready.

"Hey dude, whats happening?" J asked.

I gulped. "I think theres something wrong with Cadence."

Twilight was shocked. "Whats wrong with her?"

"When I was in the kitchen, its like she just fell in love with me." Twilight rose a brow to me. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Hes telling the truth Twi." Applejack said then turned to me. "Maybe we should talk to Cadence."

"And look here she comes now." Rarity said pointing at the sky.

I saw her, she was flying like Fluttershy. "Oh Havoc." Cadence said in a sing song voice.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" With out ant second thoughts I flew fast into the sky and as far away from her as possible.

* * *

3rd POV [Cadence]

Cadence flutter after Havoc, with The Main 6, Spike, and J staring at her as she flew by. "Isn't he dreamy?" She then continued on with her chase.

"Huhhh...?" Twilight just stood there.

"Is she suppose to be like that?" J asked.

Spike shook his head. "No she maybe a princess of love, but that is just... wired."

* * *

Havoc's POV

I hid in some clouds, hoping she wouldn't find me. "Ok ok I just have to stay here until she snaps out of it." Just then I started seeing pink.

"Guess who?" I slowly turned around to meet Cadence's face. "Peek a boo."

I then slipped out from her, and flew back into the city. "Where to hide?" I found a crystal pillar and hid behind it, I looked around. "Please don't find me, Please don't find me, Please don't find me." After a few minutes I started to calm down. "Whoooo glad I lost her."

"Don't be so sure about that." I looked over and found Cadence sitting beside me.

"Goodbye." I quickly ran out of the city and hoped to find a better hiding spot. "I feel like im in Loony Tunes."

* * *

3rd POV [? ? ?]

Outside of the Crystal Empire, shattered pieces of dark crystals stared to gather together, and form a pony, he opened his eyes and smiled evilly.

"Crystals."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Havoc and Hooves Day: Part Two

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc and Hooves Day: Part Two

* * *

3rd POV [Luna]

After her shower, Luna looked around the crystal castle, but couldn't find anypony including Riles. She flew out from one of the balcony's and looked down at the rest of the city. "Where could he be?" She then spotted Twilight and the others and flew down, they looked worried. "Is everything alright?"

They turned to Luna, and bowed. "Princess Luna we may have a problem." Twilight said.

"What is it Twilight?" Luna asked.

"Its Cadence, there could be something wrong with her." Twilight said.

"What has happened to her?" Luna asked.

"She is chasing Havoc, and is now in love with him." Twilight said worryingly.

Luna was now worried, Cadence would never act that way for no reason. "Then we must find her and see if we can help, Gather the others, they might be able to help us."

Everypony nodded. "Uh what about the festival?" J asked.

"Hes right Your Highness the festival still needs to be prepared." Applejack said.

Twilight gave it some thought then had an idea. "Pinkie Pie, J, Spike, you do what youre about to do, and since Rainbow Dash is going against Connor, will leave them be, Applejack see if you can find the others, so they can help us. Rarity and Fluttershy you two come with us."

Everypony nodded and split up.

* * *

3rd POV [Pinkie Pie, Spike, and J]

Pinkie Pie, Spike, and J quickly got into one of the stands and got it ready, J quickly put on an apron and put on a bandana over his head, while Pinkie Pie got the ingredients out. "Alright lets get to work."

"Oaki Doki Loki!" Pinkie pie yelled as she pulled out a mixer.

Spike put on a chefs hat, and got a large spoon out. "You got it."

* * *

3rd POV [Applejack]

Applejack ran back inside and found Trixie, Mayham, Solaris, BlackSector, Burning Heart, and Spines.

"Applejack is something wrong?" Trixie asked.

"Darn right theres something wrong, Cadence has finally lost it." Applejack said.

"What has happened to her?" Burning Heart asked.

"She just fell in love with Havoc, and now shes chasing him." Applejack said.

"Then we need to help him." BlackSector said.

"Alrigth, but right now Pinkie, Spike, and J are getting the festival setup, and I don't know how long they can keep that up." Applejack said.

Mayham stepped forward. "Don't worry we can help them out."

Solaris agreed. "Will keep an eye on the festival so you won't have to worry."

"You wont have anything to worry about." Trixie said.

Applejack nodded. "I need to get back to the others."

"Spines go with them." Burning Heart said as Spines nodded and hopped on Solaris's back as they ran off. "I'll go with you."

"I will to." BlackSector said.

Applejack smiled. "Thank you kindly." The four quickly ran off, hoping to ether find Cadence or Havoc.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy]

The four searched for Cadence and Havoc but no luck, the searched inside and outside the city.

"Where could they be?" Rarity asked wiping some sweat off her brow.

"I tried using a scanning spell but no luck." Twilight said.

"I can sence him, but hes going from place to place to fast, and I can't keep up." Luna said having her eyes closed.

"I hope there not hurt." Fluttershy said.

"I hope so to." Luna said as they kept searching.

* * *

Havoc's POV

I was now hiding inside something that not even Cadence could find me, I didn't dare make a sound, still worried that she might still be looking for me. But just then light shined in, I quickly covered my eyes. "Im doomed."

"Oh hi Havoc, Uh... what are ya doing in my Lunchbox?"

I uncovered my eyes, and sighed in relief it was only Applebloom. "Hey Applebloom, well the reason is because im hiding form Cadence."

"Why?"

"She just fell in love with me, so im hiding from her."

Hey Applebloom why are you talking to your lunchbox?" Scootaloo asked.

"Havoc's inside it."

The other two looked in and I waved to them. "Hi girls."

"Why are you inside Applebloom's Lunch Box?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hes hiding from Princess Cadence, because she fell in love with him." Applebloom said.

"Im just staying inside here, until Cadence gives up."

"So your just gonna stay inside a lunchbox?" Sweetee Bell asked.

"Thats the Idea." I said.

"But what about Princess Luna?"

I forgot that I wanted to spend Hearts and Hooves day with Luna. "Thats right, Look I need you three to help me."

The CMCs nodded. "Can do what is it?" Applebloom asked.

"I need you three to distract Princess Cadence, so I can find Luna."

"Hi girls." I could Hear Cadence outside so I stayed quiet.

* * *

3rd POV [Cutie Mark Crusaders]

"Hi girls." Cadence said flying to the three.

Applebloom quickly put her lunch box behind her. "Oh hi Princess Cadence."

"Have you seen Havoc around?" Cadence asked.

The three looked at each other trying to think of some thing, then Sweetee Bell had an Idea. "He sad he was going to make a sandwich."

Cadence looked at them as the three gave them the puppy dog stare. "Alright, I guess I could go back to the castle."

"Can we come with you?" The three said.

"Why would you come with me?" Cadence asked.

"Well... Your such a good princess and were just want to learn more about you." Appleboom said.

"We are?" Scootaloo asked before Sweetee Bell elbowed her. "Duh, I mean yeah we sure do."

"Please." Sweetee Bell said.

Cadence looked at them for a few seconds then smiled. "Aww you three are sweet, okay you can come with me."

The CMCs hopped on Cadence's back then teleported away .

* * *

Havoc's POV

I open the lid and looked around there was no sign of Cadence or The CMCs. "When this is over, Im giving those three a years worth of candy." I whispered as got out, I twisted myself around heard to bones popping, then twisted back. "Now to find Luna." I got my wings ready and flew up into the sky.

* * *

3rd POV [Shining Armor]

Shining Armor kept running, hoping to find the culprit, but he didn't have such luck. He stopped searching hours ago, and cleaned off his face, thenwent to patrol the rest of the city. "Maybe I might find Twily."

Just then he some kind of shadow far away and disappearing, He blinked a few time then it was gone, he slowly shook his head and kept walking. He saw Twilight's other friends getting the festival ready.

"Hey Shiny how ya doing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Fine, glad to see you all are doing good." Shining Armor said watching Spike eating a plate of cookies.

"Spike I told you to stop eating the cookies." J said.

"I can't help it there so goooooood." Spike said.

"Just leave some for the glass ponies." J said.

"There Crystal Ponies." Spike said.

"Really they look more like glass or gem." J said.

"Say since your here would you like to try some snacks?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Shining Armor smiled nodded. "Sure, I would love to try some."

J came up to Shining Armor with a tray. "This stuff is called fried Twinkies." J said.

Shining Armor levitated one and took a bite, the very moment he did he smiled and ate the rest. "That tasted awesome, where did you come up with this idea Pinkie?"

"Oh I didn't J came up with it, infact most of the snacks he made are his ideas." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yup." J said opening an oven and pulling out a tray of cookies.

"Here try one of his cookies!" Pinkie Pie Yelled as she grab one and shoved it in his mouth.

Shing Armor chewed it then smiled. "Wow J youre really a good cook."

J smiled. "Thanks."

Shining Armor looked around to find the others, but all he found was Mayham, Spines, and Solaris. "Hey where's the rest of the gang?"

"Well Rainbow Dash is jousting against Connor. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity are helping Princess Luna find Havoc. and Applejack gone to find the others." Pinkie Pie said.

"Why are they looking for Havoc?" Shining Armor asked.

"Somethings wrong with Cadence, and now shes after Havoc." Pinkie Pie said carrying a bowl of browney mix.

"Wait What?" Shining Armor asked.

"Havoc flew by here a while ago, and said Cadence is now in love with him." Pinkie Pie pouring the browney mix into a tray said.

Shining Armors eyes started twitching. "Where are they?" He asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "I don't know they have been almost everywhere now."

Shining Armor walked away, and was now furious. "Havoc."

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Rainbow Dash]

"You ready?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Connor smirked, and put on his helmet. "I was born ready."

They got there lances ready, and charged at each other, Then both of them got knocked down each other at the same time.

"Ow I don't think the armor is working." Rainbow Dash said.

"Figures this armor is nothing but show." Connor said.

They got up and sat down in a bleacher. "I wonder what the others are doing?" Connor asked drinking a coke.

"Probably having fun like we are." Rainbow Dash said.

Connor took off his helmet and scratched his head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Yeah the bad thing is youre gonna get your flank kicked."

"Is that a challenge?" Connor asked.

"What if it is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

They both got up and grabbed their lances, and started to charge again, only for them to hit each other again, only this time knocking them out.

* * *

3rd POV [Cutie Mark Crusaders]

As the three made it back to the castle Cadence went into the kitchen, as the three followed her. "Where is he?" Cadnece asked looking around.

Scootaloo stepped in. "Im sure hes here."

The Applebloom tapped Sweetiee Bell's arm. "What is it?" Sweetiee Bell asked as Applebloom pointed to the bottle of purple stuff wich filled Sweetee Bell with dread.

"I think its that love poison we made." Applebloom whispered.

"But... But I threw it away." Sweetee Bell whispered.

"Well its right there, and I think that mat the reason Cadence is now in love with Havoc." Applebloom said.

Scootaloo came back. "Hey girls whats wrong?"

"I think Princess Cadence may have drank the love Poison we made." Applebloom said. "Wait where is she?"

Scootaloo dug into the floor. "She flew out the window, and she said she was going to look for Havoc."

"Oh no." Sweetiee Bell said. "This is all my fault." Tears started to flow her eyes.

"Its alright Sweetiee Bell, well just do what we did last time, will keep her from looking at Havoc for an hour." Applebloom said.

"Applebloom, we don't even know where they are now." Scootaloo said.

"Then we have to find them." Applebloom said.

The other two nodded and ran out.

* * *

3rd POV [Applejack, Trixie, BlackSector, and Burning Heart]

The four searched almost the whole city, and were back at the castle entrance, they were about to try again, until they saw Shining Armor walking up to them.

"Uh howdy Captain how ya-"

"Where is Havoc?" Shining Armor asked.

Applejack began to worry. "Well were trying to look for him."

"And were also trying to find Cadence." Trixie said.

"Then I should go with you, I want to give him a piece of my mind." Shining Armor said.

Applejack gulped and nodded. "Sure, all we need to is find Cadence or Havoc."

"I found Havoc." BlackSector said as everypony else looked to him. "He right there." The rest turned to see Havoc tiptoeing.

Shining Armor ran up to him. "HAVOC!"

"This ain't gonna end well." Applejack said.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy]

Twilight groaned from the failure she was receiving from not finding her babysitter. "Where could she be?"

"Um girls." Fluttershy said.

"Calm down Twilight we are sure to find her." Luna said.

"Um girls I found-"

"Girls! I found Cadence shes right there." Rarity said pointing at Cadence fluttering in the air.

They ran to Cadence, except for Fluttershy who was left behind. "Oh hi girls, do you know where Havoc is." Cadence asked.

Twilight grabbed Cadence's head and brought her to her face. "Listen to me Cadence, we need to help you."

Cadence smiled. "Oh Twilight theres nothing wrong with me."

Luna cast a spell to search for the problem. "Twilight is correct, you have fallen ill."

Just then the crystalfications started to fade away. "What in the world is going on?" Rarity asked.

"King Sombra!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Thats impossible he was defeated." Twilight said.

"Darling don't look now but he right there." Rarity said pointing at King Sombra on a giant dark crystal.

Luna glared at him. "Twilight we must find the others."

Twilight nodded. "Alright." She then levitated Cadence as Luna teleported back to the castle.

* * *

Havoc's POV

I was silently moving back to the castle room where me and Luna were staying in, hopeing Luna was still there, and hoping that Cadence could not find me as well. "I don't know how Shining Armor will react to this." I said, he might have my head as a trophy.

"HAVOC!" I turn to the sound, fourtuneitly it was only Shining Armor, unfourtuneitly he was angry, and chargeing at me.

"Uh oh." That was all I could say before he tackled me to the ground hard.

"What have you done to Cadance?" Shining Armor asked with venom in his words.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." I said.

Shining Armor had his horn glowing, I think its the end for me. "STOP!" For some strange reason I could hear Sweetiee Bell.

"Where have you three been?" Applejack asked.

"We were with Cadence." Applebloom said.

"Is she really after Havoc?" Shining Armor asked.

Applebloom nodded. "Yes, but it not his fault its ours."

"What?" We all said minus the Sweetiee Bell and Scootaloo.

"Last year, Cheerilee and Big Mac didn't have a special somepony, so we try to get them together, but kept failing, then we made a love potion for them, but we found out it was a love poison." Sweetiee Bell said.

"Poison!?" Shining Armor asked.

"Not the dangerous kind, it just keep the user from important stuff." Scootaloo said.

"And how did you know that she took the love Potion?" Burning Heart asked.

"We were distracting her so Havoc could get away, then we followed her into the castle kitchen, that's when we found the bottle." Applebloom said.

"I swear I threw it away before we left honest." Sweetiee Bell said.

Applejack looked at them sternly but didn't see any lies. "There telling the truth."

Shining Armor got off of me, and looked down. "Oh Havoc, im so sorry."

I got up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Its alright you know I would never do anything to hurt you guys." Shining Armor smiled.

"Hey who's that?" Scootaloo asked pointing up at the sky.

We looked to where she was pointing, it seems to be some kind of pony, wearing armor, with a red cape, sharp teeth, red eyes, and a horn that looks like a fang.

... Processing Please Wait ...

Oh crap I know who that pony is, the very pony who enslaved the crystal pony a thousand years ago.

"It King Sombra!" Shining Armor yelled.

"But I thought we defeated him" Applejack yelled.

King Sombra eyes started to glow green, then our crystalfications began to fade away, crystal ponies started to panic and run.

"We need to stop him." Shining Armor said.

Then in a flash Luna, Twilight carrying Cadence, Rarity, and Fluttershy appeared.

"Havoc!" Cadence yelled trying to fly after me, but was being kept back by Twilight's magic.

I quickly backed away, and looked to Luna. "Luna its not what its looks like."

"I know Riles, I found the problem, but right now King Sombra is back. " Luna said.

"But we have the Crystal Heart working again." Shining Armor said.

"Ether way we need to get the others." Twilight said.

"Already here." J said.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Spines, J, Connor, Mayham, and Solaris, ran towards us.

"My Pinkie sence went off when King Sombra came back." Pinkie Pie said.

"Her and J told us to get back to the castle." Mayham said.

"Hope you don't mind the help." Connor asked.

"Uh no, not at all." I said then I could see King Sombra getting closer. "Ok since were here, Luna, Shining Armor, Cutie Mark Crusaders, take Cadence and get inside the castle." They nodded as Luna took Cadence and went inside.

"We can go and see what is wrong with the Crystal Heart." Twilight said as the rest of the Main 6 Agreed.

"Alright the rest of us will hold our ground." I said getting my chaos magic ready.

King Sombra was now only twenty feet away from us along with dark crystal following us. "Give me the Crystal Heart."

Connor pulled out his guns, BlackSector drew out his sword, Mayham was growling, Burning Heart's horn was glowing, J had his crowbar out, and Solaris got his sword and disk ready.

"How about no." Connor said.

"So why don't you just give up." J said pointing his crowbar at him.

King Sombra Smiled evilly, he turned back into shadow, he started to grow bigger, then his started to shape shift into another form, the darkness cleared up. King Sombra was now a Black Dragon, he roared to the sky breathing black fire.

"This could be a problem." I said.

* * *

{YouTube-Kingdom Hearts 2 Vim and Vigor}

King Sombra literally looked down at us, since when could he do that? "Ok he has us out sized, but we still have him out numbered."

"Why am I not feeling any better?!" Connor yelled.

King Sombra rose his tail up over us. "Scatter!" Everyong went to different directions, thankfully no ones dead. J started to climb up King Sombra's back. "J what are you doing?!"

"I don't know!" J yelled.

King Sombra looked back to me, and opened his mouth, I could see fire in his throught. "Hang on!" Solaris jumped in front of me, and sent a lighting bolt into King Sombra's mouth, causing his tounge to be electrocuted.

"Thanks for the save." I said.

Mayham levitated some giant crystals then threw them at King Sombra's head, he then caught one in his mouth and ate it, while the rest broke on impact.

"There has to be a way." I said I notice that J has now started climbing on his neck now. "Solaris, Connor, see if you can circle around him!" I yelled. "Mayham, Burn ,keep King Sombra Distracted him distracted! BlackSector, try to help J!"

Everyone nodded and scattered While I had my own plan, I quickly flew over to Connor and Solaris. "Any particular plan you have for us today?" Connor asked.

I smiled. "Yup, Pin him to the floor, Solaris freeze his feet so he can't move." I snapped my fingers to make a giant chain. "I'll take care of his tail."

"Im on it." Solaris put away his sword, and got out his whip.

"What about me?" Connor asked.

"You will use these." I said giving Connor cement colored shells.

"What do these do?"

"They have rubber Cement inside so aim at his feet.

Connor shrugged then loaded his guns up. "Whatever you say."

Saloris ran up to the left foot, then sent the disk and whip at it covering the foot in two feet of ice.

Connor ran up to the right foot and started shooting at it, when the foot hit the ground it was now stuck.

"YEEEEEE HAWWWWWW!" I swung the chain around like a giant lasso and thew it at King Sombra's tail ,I lassoed it a couple of times, Then took the other end of the chain and tied it to another giant crystal sticking in the ground and pulled out a giant pad lock, to lock it into place. "Now for the big part."

* * *

3rd POV [J and BlackSector]

As J was climbing up the neck he really had no idea what he was doing, he dug into his pocket only to find a pack of Pizza Hut crushed red pepper. "Hmmmmm... I got it." J said.

"What are you going to do with that?" J turned to find BlackSector flying next to him.

"What I have here is crushed red pepper, when this stuff gets in your eye it burns like hell." J said.

BlackSector looked up at the head and back to J. "I think I can help you."

"Really ho-" J was grabbed by BlackSector and took him to King Sombra's head. "Good Idea, Hey Sombra dude!"

The giant eye turned to him and turn to a slit, J ripped the pack open and threw it at the eye, it started to dry out and water up.

"Fall back!" BlackSector yelled and flew back a safe distance.

* * *

3rd POV [Mayhan and Burning Heart]

Burning Heart kept sending blasts of magic at King Sombra, While Mayham kept levitating more crystal and throwing them.

"What is takeing Havoc so long?" Mayham asked throwing another crystal.

"It doesn't matter we need to protect the Crystal Empire." Burning Heart said.

"Fools." King Sombra breathed fire down upon them, Burning Heart quickly ran out of rang while Mayham was unaffected.

Then Mayham and Burning Heart saw J next to King Sombra's head, and for some reason he started roaring in pain and covering his eye. "We need to run." Burning Heart said.

"Right behind you." Mayham said as they both ran away.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We ran back in front of King Sombra, We looked at him covering his eye, then we saw J and BlackSector flying back down. "J what in Celestia's mane happened?" I asked.

"I threw some pepper in his eye." J said.

"Ouch." Mayham said.

"Alright now we just have to keep hitting him." I said throwing balls of magic at King Sombra, Connor kept shooting his guns, Mayham was using chaos spear, Burning Heart was sending waves of magic, J threw his own crowbar at him, and Solaris sent thunder bolts.

"Is this even working?" J asked. "I can't do much without my crowbar."

"I think it is, just keep it up." I said.

J took some rocks from the ground, and threw them at King Sombra. "Fall already!"

King Sombra tried to move his feet, but thanks to us he was now stuck, he started to lose his balance and was about to collapse to the ground. "TIMBER!" I yelled.

We ran to the front of the castle and watched King Sombra fall hard, and shaking the ground. His head was now ten feet in front of us.

"Sooooo, is it over?" J asked.

We saw his eyes open and he glared at us. "I don't think so." Mayham said.

King Sombra got up and destroyed the stuff around his feet and tail, Then spreaded his wings. "You all have interfered for the last time." He roared fire down at us again. Before the fire got even close, a golden shield appeared around the castle.

Princess Celestia appeared in front of us. "Are you all alright?"

"We are now." I said. "I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow."

"I finished up early so I went ahead for my arrival." Celestia said.

"Well since your here how do we stop this thing." Connor asked.

"Our only hope is the Crystal Heart, its our only chance." Celestia said.

"Lets just hope the others are having better luck."

* * *

3rd POV [Luna, Shining Armor, Cadence, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders] Meanwhile

As they reach the throne room, Shining Armor Casted a shield spell around Cadence. "Im sorry honey."

"Hey! Let me out!" Cadence yelled.

"My dear niece youre not well, were trying to help you." Luna said.

"Havoc... HAVOC!" Cadence yelled.

'Isn't there an antidote?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well yes, all she has to do is not look at Havoc for an hour." Sweetiee Bell said.

They heard roaring outside the CMCs got scared. "Its ok little ones our are friends will protect us." Luna said.

* * *

3rd POV [Main 6, Trixie, Spike, and Spines] Meanwhile

They ran Inside the room where the Crystal Heart was in, only to see it missing, behind the pillar was a dark figure tip toeing away, with the hearts in his arms. "Hey! Hold it!" Rainbow Dash yelled tackling the hooded figure.

Applejack quickly joined in lassoed the figure. "No varmint is gonna get away on my watch."

Twilight walked between the two ponies. "Now just who are you." Twilight lifted the hood.

"Hello ladies."

"PICHBLACK!" Everyone yelled.

"Arn't you suppose to be imprisoned?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pichblack shrugged. "I don't know."

Twilight lifted up the Crystal Heart. "How did you even get here anyway?"

"I snuck aboard the train, and wanted to ruin youre holiday, and I would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for you meddling ponies." Pickblack said.

Twilight placed the Crystal Heart back on the pillar, it began to glow, casting a bright light through the whole empire.

"Why were you still in here when you had the Crystal Heart." Trixie asked

"Well.."

* * *

3rd POV [Pichblack] Two Hours Ago

Pichblack snuck inside the chamber and saw the Crystal Heart, he smiled that could rival the cheser cat.

"With this I'll be set for decades." he walked over to the Heart and tried to grab it, only to have him being repled back to the wall.

The undead zombie got up and glared. "Fistey one arn't ya?" He ran to the heart and grabbed it, the heart shocked him, but he kept resisting. "You. Are. MINE." With his last words he pulled out the Crystal Heart, but he was sent flying head first back into the wall.

He slid to the floor and looked at the ceiling. "I hate Love." Then passed out.

* * *

After a while Pichblack heard some voices outside.

"The Crystal Heart is in here."

He got up and tried to sneak out but the doors were already opened.

* * *

3rd POV [Main 6, Trixie, Spike, and Spines]

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Maybe this will teach you, not to steal."

Twilight heard roaring out side. "Lets go girls." Twilight said as they left with Applejack dragging Pichblack.

"This is such a drag."

* * *

Havoc's POV

King Sombra kept bashing the shield, this guy is not really that smart is he?

"There has to be a way to stop him." Mayham said.

"We better find out soon, that shield won't hold forever." Solaris said.

"Than If it breaks, we will fight him to our last breath." I said as everyone else stepped forward.

"King Sombra, you will never again enslave the crystal ponies again." Celestia said.

King Sombra laughed, then there was a bright light that flashed over the Empire with our crystalfications returning, King Sombra was turned to shadow again then got smaller, until he was a pony again. "What?" King Sombra tried to use his magic but couldn't.

"Well lookie here, looks like Sombra isn't so Sombra anymore." I said.

"How is this possible?" King Sombra asked.

"Because you, live in fear and hatred." This Empire knows of you, and will never let you be its king any more." Celestia said.

Connor walked beside Sombra and placed an arm around him. "Looks like your out of a job."

Celestia walked up to Sombra and placed magical shackles on him.

* * *

We all walked back inside the castle with everyone else, Cadence was sitting in the throne, she got up and walked to us. I backed away not knowing if she was still crazy.

"Its alright Havoc, im not in love with you anymore." Cadence said as I sighed with relief.

"What I still don't under stand is that, why didn't the Heart shatter King Sombra this time?" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps I can explain." Cadence said. "When the Crystal Heart was returned it did have power to shatter King Sombra, but not take his life, This time it only striped him of his powers since he was not as stong as before."

"Where is he now?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh hes some where, with a new friend." Celestia said.

* * *

3rd POV [King Sombra]

He just looked at the dark wall of his dungeon cell, with some one on the other side that wouldn't shut up.

"And there was a time when I stole two hundred dollars, and let me tell ya it was fun, the clerk didn't even see it coming."

King Sombra now wished he was shattered to pieces now. "I hate my life."

* * *

Havoc's POV

I snickered. "Glad all of that is over, right now I just want to go to bed."

"Same here." Luna said.

Celestia nodded. "You all may need some sleep after today, I'll take care of youre tasks from here Cadence."

"Thank you ant Tia." Cadence walked up to me. "Havoc I am really sorry for earlier, can you ever forgive me?"

I sighed. "Cadence, this has been the craziest vacation for all of us so far, I thought Luna and Shining Armor were going to kill me, ether that or King Sombra, but it was kind of funny, so yes Cadence I forgive you."

She smiled and hugged me, then started to rub my back, making it really ocward. "Um Cadence you can stop hugging me now."

Cadence let go of me and smiled sheepishly. "Hehe Sorry."

* * *

The Next Day...

Finlay its Hearts and Hooves Day, I was now with Luna, we were at a table sharing a strawberry milkshake.

"I wonder how our other friend are doing." Luna asked.

"Im sure there doing alright." I said.

Mayham gave Celestia a piece of Hearts and Hooves Day cake, she smiled and kissed his cheek makeing him blush, and I think I see hearts in his eyes.

Twilight and Solaris were playing some of the games we suggested.

Burning Heart and Fluttershy were at the petting zoo.

J and Pinkie were working non stop at the stands.

Spike gave a sapphire to Rarity, she went on how beautiful it was, and kissed him making Spike floating in the air. Spines grabbed his tail and carried him away. "Common Romeo."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, made some new friends and made them recruits.

Connor and Trixi- Wait where is Connor and Trixie? plus I haven't seen BlackSector.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Trixie]

"I can't beleave your doing this." Trixie said.

"Common Trixie were making lots of money." Connor said he was sitting on a platform over a pool, With BlackSector collecting profits, some of the crystal ponies were trying there luck on the dunk tank he was in now. The reason why he was doing this was because Havoc would give him a twelve pack of Coke-Cola.

"I'll take this challenge." Rainbow Dash said walking up and grabbing a ball.

"You!? Please I bet you threw a ball at the ground you miss." Connor said laughing.

Rainbow Dash aimed at the target, then threw the ball hard, hitting the target, Connor fell inside splashing the ground.

He stood up and laughed. "Beginners luck, at least you scored at something!" Connor said laughing.

Rainbow Dash threw another ball at the target causing the platform to fall on Connor's head.

"Connor!" Trixie yelled levitating him out. "Don't worry Trixie will make it all better." Trixie started to kiss Connor's forehead, BlackSector and Rainbow Dash Were chuckling were chuckling. "Oh shut up."

* * *

Havoc's POV

Ah who cares im with Luna now, and im gonna enjoy every second with her.

Happy Valentine's Day, and Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Everypony.

* * *

Oh and one more thing, Applejack likes to spank Rainbow Dash.


End file.
